Vodka as Truth
by Immortality Found
Summary: Truths can come out when one is drunk on vodka. AddisonCallie


Title: Vodka as Truth

Pairing: Addison/Callie...yes really

Rating: Hmm...let's give it a PG13

AN/ This story is mine but the characters and show are not. I'm not really sure where this came from. One of my first trips into writing f/f but I think it was good. Enjoy!

* * *

Callie was drunk.

This much she knew for sure through the haze of her vodka clouded mind. Drunk. Drunkedy drunk, drunk.

"I'm drunk," Callie muttered to herself as she was sitting alone on a barstool belly up to the bar at Joe's, otherwise known as the Emerald City Bar

"Yes, yes you are," Joe stated, wiping down the bar in front of Callie as she was drunkenly shredding her napkin, "And I'm cutting you off."

"Fine," Callie said, "I didn't like vodka anyhow."

"Then why did you get drunk off it," Addison Montgomery asked, sliding ever so gracefully on to the barstool to Callie's right

"Cause as a New Year's resolution I decided to try new things."

"One of the new things on your list was vodka?"

Callie blinked at the question, "No…you're not understating…under…"

"Understanding," Addison prompted.

"Yes, understanding. You aren't understading the point of a reslution."

Even though she was saying words wrong Addison still found it adorably cute and nodded in understanding.

"What point are you trying to make sweetie." Addison laid some money on the bar and guided Callie off her stool.

"The point is the reslutin's are made to be broked and that I don't like vodkra but I drink it anyhow."

Callie's words were starting to slur together even more and Addison knew she had a small window in which to get her lover home while relatively conscious.

"Why are you drinking again?"

"You dint kiss me."

"When," Addison asked helping Callie into the cool night air

"At work."

"You told me you didn't want me to kiss you at work. That you weren't ready for us to come out of the closet."

"I lied," Callie declared in a voice saying 'duh'

"I'm sorry honey."

"Will you kiss me?"

As Addison put Callie into the car she kissed her softly on the lips.

"That isn't…not here!"

Addison walked around and got into the car.

"You didn't want me to kiss you now?"

"No, at work I want's you and me to kissy at work."

Addison knew that Callie was really drunk but underneath her ranting was Callie telling her that she was ready, that the clandestine dating shouldn't be so clandestine anymore.

"Okay, I will kissy you at work tomorrow."

"Thank you," Callie said right before she dropped into a drunken sleep.

* * *

Callie was out in the courtyard wearing her largest pair of dark sunglasses that she owned; actually these were Addison's but whatever. She had her head down on the table in front of her and was trying to block out all the noise.

"You okay?" Addison asked softly, taking a seat next to Callie

Callie lifted her head to see her girl, her lover looking as beautiful as ever, "This is why I don't drink vodka."

"I thought it was because you didn't like it."

"That too. Did I say anything to you last night?"

"When?" Addison asked innocently

"When you picked me up? Did I say anything to you?"

"Just that drinking the vodka was part of your New Year's resolution to try new things."

Callie blinked and frowned to this. She seemed to remember something else but couldn't recall what.

"I think I like that resolution," Addison said, cocking her head to the side and giving Callie her thousand-watt smile

Why did Callie get the feeling that Addison was up to something? Looking around Addison saw just about anyone who had any relevance or importance to Callie or herself and her smile went from playful to devious.

Callie grew nervous but watched as Addison got to her Jimmy Choos covered feet and stepped closer to her so that Callie had to tilt her head back to look up at her. Placing her hands around the back of Callie's neck Addison pulled her in for a kiss that would rock Seattle Graces' figurative socks off.

It was full of passion, want, need, lust, a touch of exhibitionist and most notably…love. When she pulled away from Callie she sat back down and began eating her sandwich.

Callie, like everyone within site of what just happened, stared at Addison in shocked awe.

"Uh…what was that?"

"I was kissing you at work."

And there it was; the missing puzzle piece that Callie had been missing. Callie knew by the color that Addison was blushing that what she just did was huge. Granted Addison had been the one who wanted to come out in the open with their relationship but actually taking the bull by the horns, was something else entirely.

Callie smiled.

* * *

What did you think? Be honest. If it is well received I might be convinced to write everyone else's reaction to the kiss. 


End file.
